Resident Evil: The Final Survivor
by AngoOl-BabayzZ
Summary: Set in the peacful Raccoon City, a devastating dissaster occurs when an experiment goes horribly wrong and spreads throughout the town. Evil monsters are created and soon the town is infected with the disease. Join these 8 people on their quest to get out


**Hey, this is my first official novel that has been posted onto the website so I'm really excited to hear some reviews from people and what they think about, it's a little slow at the beginning but I promise hat it gets much more exciting because I have big ideas!**  
  
**Chapter 1: The Members of S.T.A.R.S.**  
  
Tristan walked in stumbling with piles of paper work buried deep between his arms regarding the information Monique had gathered a week before.

"Do you need any help?" Monique asked with a soft giggle as she sat back relaxing on her comfortable leather chair, "Couldn't you have just taken pile by pile?"

Tristan continued shuffling his feet along the polished wooden floors of Monique's busy office until he reached the edge of the desk. He struggled to place the piles on neatly but failed as they dropped to the desk with a hard thump. He gasped for breath and finally managed to then speak,

"Mr. Chamberlaine wants this paper work done by tomorrow and don't ask me what it's about because I was only asked to carry it." Tristan then walked off panting hard as he slowly made his way to his desk which was only across the corridor. Monique took one quick glance at the paper work and decided that she wasn't going to stay in the station all night doing this for her boss.

"Forget it. I'll do it another night." Monique sighed and slowly slid down her chair.

Monique was usually a very organized person and always liked to do things the moment it is given to her which made her an excellent S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) operative in Raccoon City, this time it was different though, she had an urge to not do the work she was asked to.

But timing was just not correct for two reasons, one was because this was the last day that her boyfriend would be in Raccoon City as he was leaving for a few months and the second reason was that just when Monique closed her eyes to have a quick rest, the frightening footsteps of Mr. Chamberlaine walked in and came to a halt. She immediately opened her eyes and knew who had trampled into her territory.

"Hello Monique." Monique pushed her trembling hands upon the desk and easily pulled herself straight. "Um...Mr. Chamberlaine, I was uh, just um..." Mr. Chamberlaine interrupted and replied with a stern voice,

"Monique, you don't have to explain. I may be old but if you believe that I am that stupid to be able to miss someone sleeping on the job then you're wrong!"

Monique tried to squeeze in an innocent excuse but was unable to as Mr. Chamberlaine's voice just became angrier,

"Don't you think you should begin working on the paper work I gave you since it's due tomorrow?! I do! Now get working!" He stormed out of the office marching and giving evil glares at other members.

Monique was always afraid of Mr. Chamberlaine ever since she began working here and so had most of the other members of S.T.A.R.S. apart from the ones who had their heads shoved so far up his ass to keep away from the danger.

Monique had just woken up from the scare when she saw Tristan beside the doorway at the corner of her eye.

She raised an eye brow, "You know, I shouldn't be the one in trouble here!" she described as an evil grin began to appear upon her face, "I work my ass off here everyday of every week and stay in my office compared to you who – who always is slacking off, never in your office and – and..!"

Tristan just stood there and giggled, "I actually think your right there but what can you do?" Tristan and Monique had been friends for a very long time, ever since they were apprentices here at S.T.A.R.S. Sure, they had their share of arguments but so does everyone and their friendship would always remain.

The hours went passed and Monique tried to do her work but it came to a point when she had to go home. It was already 9:00 and she was surprisingly tired after drinking tons of cups of coffees. She packed up the paper work so she placed it into her bag, turned off the lights and locked the door. She stopped at the coffee machine to grab a hot chocolate to go when her friend Georgia came up to her and began having a little chat.

Georgia was not a S.T.A.R.S. member, she was part of the R.C.P.D. (Raccoon City Police Department) but she was trying to get promoted so would often come into this station to see Mr. Chamberlaine.

It was practically as if she worked here. "Hey Monique, I heard that Angelo's going to Katherine Town tomorrow so say I said goodbye." Monique nodded casually,

"I'll do just that. Anyways, I have to go home now to see him plus, I'm a little tired right now okay honey so bye." Georgia just sipped her coffee and waved goodbye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like this chapter.**

****

**I will update soon **

****

**:D kzZ! Please R&R**

****

**---MeLisSaH---**


End file.
